Abnormal
by Nikik
Summary: Set after breaking dawn. What happens with Jacob now that he has imprinted? What about Leah? And the cullens? The normal pairings. LeahxJake Read and Review!
1. Preface

**I'm really excited about this Fanfic, Its my first one for **_**Twilight**_**. Even though I had read all the books a while back. Weird, right?I didn't want to just do some pointless chapter so the preface and first chapter. Enjoy.**

_Preface._

The world seems so happy, nothing bad. I couldn't be sure though, I am not a mind reader. Yet it doesn't seem right. Something wrong. Maybe with me. Or maybe it was the people around me. I felt abnormal, no one was like me. the only one of my kind. Maybe there were more. Out there. Somewhere. I wasn't going to look, of course. It didn't mean much to me to be different, irregular, uncommon... unnatural.

I had to keep this lying thing under control.

_Renesmee_

I sat on the warm sand next to my Jacob, the ocean looked like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. Leah was on the other side of my Jacob. She was fast asleep. It kind of irritated me that she was with him so often, she was always with him, by his side. My Jacob had told me that she was his _beta_. Its been a long while since we needed her, Seth had gone back. He was still part the pack but now he was actually getting somewhere. I had asked my Jacob about her. He just changed the subject.

"Nessie?" My Jacob looked at me. "Do you wanna go back now"

"Sure" I glanced at Leah. So did he. He yelled in her ear.

"LEAH WAKE UP!" I giggled. Leah, on the other hand, did nothing.

"Huh." My Jacob looked at me apologetically "Sorry Nessie, I can't carry you cause _someone _is being difficult." He got louder at the end. He picked Leah up. It would've looked like a piggy-back-ride, if Leah had not been unconscious. We talked on the way home.

"Jacob?" I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah?" He was confused, he probably didn't recognize my serious tone, even though I used it often.

"Why does Leah always come with us?" Wasn't this supposed to be Jacob and Nessie time? Why had she accompanied us?

My Jacob thought about what his answer should be, I sighed. He was probably editing the truth. Not lying, but not telling either. "Leah is my beta, but it doesn't mean that she is only here to follow my orders." He paused. Seeing if my facial expression told that I had understood. "She's been through a lot. Actually, she's changed so much ever since the packs split up. Edward, your father feels much better with the two of us keeping an eye out for you, no matter how unnecessary." The rest of the walk was silent.

Until Leah woke up.

I watched as she grew restless. She rubbed her eyes trying to figure out were she was. I was about to warn My Jacob that she had waken up.

"Jake, what am I doing here?" She said in a terrifying voice.

"you fell asleep on the beach. I couldn't wake you up." He explained, not a trace of fear in his voice.

"Whatever" She said, rubbing her eyes again.

"The whole werewolf thing makes us eat so much, but your easy to carry. she grinned.

When we got home everyone looked bored, they were glad to see me. i turned around. Leah probably left when we got to the Cullens driveway. Mom came to greet me.

"hey Hun, how was your day?" She said. I decided to replay it to her up until My Jacob started walking with Leah.

_ Jake_.

I left the house and ran out to the forest to see what was up with Leah and Seth. I found them In the middle of the forest, the trees were slightly cleared out.

_Hi Jake! _Seth chirped. Leah didn't say anything.

_Why so quiet Leah?_ I asked

_We made a bet, If Leah doesn't say a single rude thing until she tomorrow afternoon she wins. If otherwise, I win. _Seth explained. _She isn't talking because she knows that she can't control herself._

_What are you guys betting? _I asked.

_20 dollars. _Leah said. No emotion in her voice.

_I'm hungry lets hunt._ I said.

_Ugh_, Leah hated eating raw food.

**Hey guys, I really want you guys to tell me what you think so review. I really want you guys to tell me what you think. **

**I have decided that I will post pointless Twilight-Breaking dawn questions. answer them in a review and if I wrote a question in the fourth chapter, go to the fourth chapter and review there so I can tell you the amount of people who got the question right.**

**Chapter 1 question:**

_**What is Jaspers real name?**_

**Review!**


	2. Aquarium

**readers, pay attention 'cause this was in your questions. Kay?**

**For utotallyrockme, the question was, what was the POV for the preface?**

**you totally got what I was doing and you didn't even know it. The preface isn't in a point of view. Its for many of the characters. Like Jake, Leah, and Nessie. The preface kind of tells you the overall theme. Understand?**

**Well hopefully you do. Heres the next chapter:**

_2. Aquarium_

_Leah_

I woke up in the morning, incredibly hungry for breakfast. I looked around._ Jacob?, Seth?_ No answer. Ugh. They were probably at the Cullens house. I found a pile of clothes. They reeked of vampire. But I didn't have any other clothes so these would have to work. I phased and put on the clothes. I had on a pair of short shorts, they said _Girlie-wolf _on the back. They were probably custom made. I also had on a plain white Hollister shirt. The size was messed up. It was way to short. I ran to the house. Me and Jake were supposed to take Nessie to the aquarium today.

As soon as I walked in, I caught the disgusting vampire stench.

"Hey Leah!" Seth called. His mouth was full of bacon and eggs. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey" I replied.

"You ready for the aquarium?" Jake asked eying my outfit.

"Yep, I just need to eat something first." I grinned. "Don't wanna get hungry around those helpless, innocent fish" Jake grinned back. I grabbed some bacon, eggs, and toast, I piled everything into my plate slightly wincing at the vampire smell. I chowed down. as soon as I was done, I got up and put my plate away. Jake did the same with his and Nessie's plates. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. We went to the Cullens enormous garage, he looked at all the cars, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I say we take the BMW" I said. "the convertible top totally works for me"

"No maybe the Vanquish"

"Or the Porsche 911"

"What about the Mercedes M-class"

We had gone through a bunch of them before we just settled on the convertible. Jake put Nessie in the back and we sat in the front. I put on the sunglasses that the Cullens had gotten us, after I had washed it several times I decided that it was usable. Jake put on his. Jake put down the convertible top and I put on the radio. _Welcome to the world_ by: Kevin Rudolf was on. I turned the volume way to high. So I got the full effect of a convertable.

_Renesmee_

I still do not understand the reason for Leah being here. She should not be the one sitting next to my Jacob in my seat. I asked him why she sat there, he told me I was to young to be sitting in the passenger seat. It does not make any sense, if we got into an accident, I would just be able to walk away. We all would.

My Jacob was taking me to the aquarium, to see the fish. For some unknown reason, Leah had tagged along. I did not like the vehicle that she had chosen. The convertible top annoyed me, yet I said nothing. Finally we got there. My Jacob got out of the car and opened my door. He held my hand. Leah was on the other side of him. We walked in through the double doors. My Jacob talked to the lady in front.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Of course, it was obvious that he needed to pay the admission. What else would he need.

"We are here to pay for the admission so we can go into the aquarium" Leah snapped, impatient.

"O-o-okay" She looked scared. My Jacob paid. They gave us three tickets to the dolphin show. My Jacob put them in his pocket. He grabbed my hand.

"What do you guys wanna see first." He was obviously talking to me _and_ Leah. It kind of irritated me that he was asking _her_ too.

"I want to see.... maybe the marine fish, like the angel fish, clown fish and stuff. The really colorful tiny ones."

"Ugh" Leah looked disgusted. "Why would you want to see that?"

"Okay" Jake said ignoring Leah's comment. "We'll see the fish, then the dolphin show." He paused, looking at the ticket to see how long the dolphin show was. "Then we will go to lunch."

I looked at all the gorgeous fishes. Every color was different. Not a single fish was the same. I watched as they swam quickly in through the tiny rocks when anyone made even the slightest tap on the glass. I loved how the starfish stuck to the glass.

"Nessie, we have to go to the dolphin show now." My Jacob said.

"Can we see these again?" I asked, anxiously.

"Sure if we have time in the end."

My Jacob put me on his shoulders. Leah next to us. We went to the dolphin show.

**Hey guys. I know some people are huge fans of Renesmee, but sadly, I am not. So I think that she would probably hate Leah for just being a werewolf like Jake. But, whatever. So chapter ones question was:**

_**What is Jaspers real name?**_** and the answer was:**

**Jasper Whitlock. 3/3 people got it correct. if you got it right and you aren't in this count than you probably reviewed after I finished writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 question:**

_**What car does Jacob use in breaking dawn when Edward hears Renesmee inside of Bella?**_

**Review!**


	3. Dolphins

**Hi guys! I'm updating way to often. But this might be a little bit too short. Maybe not, I haven't written it yet. but just a warning. And if this ends up really long and you think I am crazy, well I haven't written it yet. Just a prediction. Oh and to respond to utotallyrockme's comment: Seth and Leah made a bet that Leah couldn't say anything rude so thats why Leah's not snapping at anyone. **

_Renesmee_

We walked to the dolphin show. I couldn't wait to see the dolphins. I looked at Leah and My Jacob. Leah looked extremely bored. I didn't enjoy her company. I wonder why My Jacob does.

The dolphins were so much fun, they jumped and spun and a lot of other stuff. It was so cool.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to pet the dolphins?" The announcer person asked. I raised my hand. excitedly, I jumped up and down.

"You don't wanna hurt some one," Leah snapped. "calm down"

"You!" The announcer pointed to me "The girl in the pink hoodie! with the reddish brown hair!"

"Take Leah with you" Jacob said, turning my excited expression into a scowl.

"Fine" I said.

"Ugh" Leah said.

We went up to the edge of the pool. I put my tiny fingers on the creatures face. I put an image into his mind. It was him preforming in front of everyone. I wanted him to see what he looked like to the crowd. He jumped up and down-if thats possible in the water-splashing water everywhere, laughed when it splashed on her shirt, making it completely see-through. She glared at me. We eventually left when the show was over

"Umm...Leah" My Jacob asked nervously.

"What?" she snapped.

"You might wanna you know, put something over your shirt." She looked down, and I nearly cracked up. Her face looked like a tomato.

"Yeah, that seems like good idea." She said. My Jacob shrugged off his hoodie. She threw it on. I don't understand why the fact that he gave her his hoodie bothers me so much.

_Leah_

Ugh, Jakes hoodie is so humongous on me. It was way to long. The end of the fabric passed way lower than my shorts. I growled when he laughed at me.

"I thought were wolves are supposed to, I don't know, get taller." Jake said. I punched him.

We were about to cause a scene when Nessie broke it up.

"What time is it, my Jacob?" Nessie asked. I rolled my eyes at 'My Jacob'.

"Uh...what time is it Leah?" I checked my watch.

"twelve o'clock" I grinned. "Yes, I win the bet, I can't wait until I get my twenty bucks!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Lets just go get lunch" Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

**TNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEBDTNMEB**

**Hey! Well the last Q was:**

_**What car does Jake use when Edward hears Nessie inside of Bella?**_

_**A: Edwards Vanquish.**_** 2/3 people got it.**

**Chapter 3. question:**

_**What is Zafrina's power?**_

**Review.**


	4. Dresses

**Hey I am sorry for not updating quick enough but I have like only a few reviews and no, like, **_**Inspiration**_**. Well heres chapter four.**

4.

_Renesmee_

Yesterday we went to the aquarium, we meaning me, my Jacob, and his second-in-command. I told Rosie all about it. She was doing my hair for my Jacobs old pack mates wedding. The only reason that I was allowed to pass the treaty line is because I was my Jacobs imprint.

"Kay, sweetie-pie, your good to go to that dogs wedding." Rosie said.

"Thanks Rosie." I looked in the mirror at my beautiful baby-pink dress.

"See you! me and Emmett have to go hunting" I noticed her black eyes, I nodded

I went to were my Jacob was sitting. He was on the couch next to Leah. I don't know why she came, she obviously didn't want to be here. I don't like how my Jacob brings her here. How he cares for her so much. It was one of the few things that my Jacob didn't like to talk to me about. I sighed.

"Hey Nessie!" my Jacob said grinning. "you look adorable"

"You look...cute...I guess" Leah looked annoyed. We just sat there no one said any thing. Leah decided that she couldn't be here anymore.

"I've got to go," she exclaimed, "too uh get ready for the wedding tonight..." she trailed off. She left not very casually, but you could tell she was trying.

"so, my Jacob do you like my hair?" I asked.

_Leah_

Jake was dragging me to the crypt, again. We went inside and sat down on the couch. He started lecturing me.

"Don't snap at anyone okay, I know todays going to be hard for you to get through, but try to be like, _nice"_ He said. I rolled my eyes. "just how about compliment Nessie when she comes down" As if on cue, Nessie came down stairs.

"you look adorable Nessie" He said and elbowed me in the stomach. It hurt but I wasn't going to tell _him _that.

"You look...cute...I guess" I was annoyed. We just sat there no one said any thing. I decided that I couldn't be here anymore.

"I've got to go," I exclaimed, "too uh get ready for the wedding tonight..." I was really trying to be nice, but I hated being here. I went outside and phased. I ran to Emily's. Once I was outside of her home I phased and put my clothes on. I went inside, I had let the dress that I bought at her house.

"Hey Leah!" Emily said and gave me a hug.

"Hi Em!" I tried to make my voice equally as chipper. I didn't want her to know that this was painful for me.

"Come on inside, I have your dress along with Kim's and Rachel's." She was so excited, I pretended to be excited with her. "You have to see Claire, she looks adorable!" Once we were inside she led me to a room, Rachel was already there. "Rachel knows were your dress is, you can get ready here." She left, probably to get her own dress ready.

"Hey Rachel." All the fake enthusiasm was gone from my voice. Me and Rachel had grown up as friend so we knew each other well.

"You put on a good show, I almost thought that you were actually excited." She said, she was looking through a magazine. She put the magazine down and got up an got our dresses. She eyed mine. "Did you forget to buy the bottom piece of the dress?" she asked accusingly, I glared.

We got dressed, hers was a long dark blue dress. Mine was a dark red dress, it was tight down to my waist and the fabric kind of floated down the rest of the way. Not that it was even very long the rest of the way down, if Sue had seen the dress before, she would never let me leave the house. I put on the separate sleeves.

"We're going to a wedding not a club." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't care enough to buy something better than this." I said truthfully.

This wedding was going to suck.

**L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J/L/J**

**Review! **

**Please!**


	5. Important

**Hey guys! I'm back! sorry I took so long...**

**Well this isn't exactly a chapter but it is very important, so listen up! well I haven't been here for a while and I was thinking that maybe you guys would rather not like a Leah/Jacob pairing so I was toying with a Leah/Embry pairing maybe...? I don't know, well I don't want to wait so... the first person to tell me what they want will get it, so if you want one of those two pairings you have to tell me, got it? and you have to be first.**

**Its your choice. if no one reviews by eight o'clock then I will abandon this fic.**

_NK_


	6. Wedding

**Leah&Jacob won! enjoy:**

6._ Wedding_

_Leah_

Do you know what annoys me the most about Sam and Emily's wedding?

The stares. The looks that people give me. Their _pity._ For some reason no one seems to understand that _I_ _don't want pity. _I don't need anyone's sympathy. Especially not Sam's, or Emily's. I hate it. Now I'm just sitting here waiting for this damn wedding to be over so I can go and phase and shred this stupid dress. I didn't want to be here. I don't even know why I agreed to this. But now I'm here and I'm stuck, because I can't just get up and leave. Thats because everyone will think that I'm sad and about to cry because I still haven't gotten over Sam. And I definitely don't want that because I know exactly what that'll get me:

More pitiful looks.

So I'm stuck.

I watched as the wedding progressed. Emily looked gorgeous in the dress, but you could tell that she had been practically _painted_ with make-up. Just to hide her scars. I felt really bad when I found out what really happened to her. It just added another thing to my mental list of things I hate about Sam Uley. I looked around at our table, It had been reserved for the pack and their imprints. Jacob sat next to me with Renesmee in his lap. I saw some random woman look at me with sympathy. I glared back. She didn't even know me!

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked, I nodded, "You just say the word and we're outta here, got that?" I nodded again. I didn't want to talk right now, I just wanted to get through this. I looked at his little mutant-kid she was staring right at me I glared, she tried to bring her hands to my face, I immediately flinched away. I can't stand that girl.

_Renesmee_

I didn't really have anything to show Leah, I just wanted to find out what she would do. I didn't like the way my Jacob was talking to her. He just wanted to make her feel better so he wouldn't have to deal with her being sad, I lied to myself. That wolf was so irritating! she wasn't even supposed to phase...

**Sorry its short! Review!=) Q: What color is Nessie's hair?**

_NK_


	7. Pups

**I finally got my other story **_**Alone **_**to be caught up with this one. so enjoy the chapter, And REVIEW! oh and this is the day after the wedding.**

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

7.

_Leah_

Ever since the Volturi had come to Washington a few weeks ago, more and more boys had been phasing. They were young though, from six to twelve years old. Usually the ones that were at least nine, could live with their families. I felt bad for them. Their families didn't want them there if they couldn't be controlled. for a while Sam had been fine with them. He had distributed them to all of the older members of the pack, so they could have a place to live. He kept two in his own house.

It didn't last though. The pups tend to get mad and phase easily, so Emily didn't give the kid something and the pup attacked her. Sam kicked him out. When the rest of the pack found out about that, they kicked their pups out so they could protect their imprints. So the pups turned to the only other option.

The Cullens.

So I wasn't surprised when a bunch of little kids almost broke the door running in. Half of them were dogs.

"What the hell?" Jake asked to no one in particular.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed, "thats why our future mysteriously disappeared!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who are they?" Emmett asked. The boys started to fight and a bunch of them started phasing.

"Shut up" I said, "Whats wrong guys?" I said quietly as I knelt down to the pups' height. They all got quiet, one of them spoke up.

"My mom and dad said that I was 'too dangerous'" He said, I nodded "I lived with a guy named Jared and a girl named Kim, Jared kicked me out."

"My sister said that I was a trouble maker and gave me to a guy named Quil, but he got mad when I phased next to Claire." Another one said.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" One said, "Sam said that I can never come back! He shut the door when I asked to come in!"

"What did Sam do?!" I yelled/asked.

"He kicked me out..." The boy was nervous. I sighed.

"Whats your name," I asked him quietly.

"Spencer" He said.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" I asked him, he shrugged. "I'm going to go over to Sam's house and yell at him for saying that to you, okay?" His whole face lit up.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yup."

"Thanks!" He surprised me with a hug. I hugged him back. I looked at the rest of them, They would need new clothes, they were phasing and shredding them all the time.'

"Are you sure Lee?" Jake asked, I nodded.

I phased and ran to Sam's, I changed back to human and put my shorts and t-shirt on. I barged in without knocking. I was _furious_.

"What....?" Sam said, but I didn't care, I walked right up to him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell, Leah?!" He yelled.

"You can't just kick a seven year old kid out of your house!" I yelled, "He has no where to go!"

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Spencer has no where to go so some how he turned up at the Cullens!" I yelled.

"Well he attacked my Emily!" He yelled at me.

"Who cares about your stupid Emily!"

"I can't tolerate anyone who puts my Emily in danger!" He yelled louder, "I'm glad I threw that beast out before he actually hurt her!"

"Oh yeah?! Like you did?!" I yelled at him. He couldn't control himself.

I knew that I had gone too far.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEW!**

**And constructive criticism**

**And PM me if you have any ideas for my story.**

**-Nikik**


	8. Valium

**New chapter, enjoy!:**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

8. _Valium_

_Leah_

Sam phased and pounced towards me. He flung me towards the others side of the house, I flew right into the door. I sunk down to the floor. I felt blood drip from my forehead. I know that I should not have been that bad because I'm a werewolf, but I don't heal as fast as the others in the pack. I felt my arm hurt, it was probably broken. I don't think that Sam cared that I was hurt, because he just ran up to me and slashed my stomach with his claws. Once he was satisfied he ran out the open back door.

I tried to get up. Eventually I did and stumbled slowly through the front door. I didn't think I would get far, I could barely walk. I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on around me, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"L-l-leah?" Some one asked, _Jacob, help. I can't walk!_ I thought, I didn't even have the strength to speak, I hope he got what I was saying from my facial expression. "Its okay, I'm here." I felt him pick me up.

"I know, I'll take you to Carlisle..." He said, Jacob was definitely panicking.

Edward had already told everyone what happened to me by the time we arrived at the Cullens. They brought me upstairs to a room where a lot medical equipment was set up. I didn't even bother to ask why a family of vampires would need x-ray machines and other medical stuff. I didn't really care, I just wanted to die.

"Leah? Do you mind if we give you Valium?" Edward nodded, I don't even care what he gave me.

They injected something into me and then everything changed. I was so, calm.

"Hi vampires" I said waving my hand, I winced it hurt. "You stink!" I laughed at nothing in particular.

"hey" Jacob said as he walked in "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling great now that you're here..." I said dreamily. "I don't know what I would do without you Jacob..."

"Okay..." Jacob looked kind of nervous.

"You look nervous Jake-y" I said.

"Uh..I don't know why I look nervous..." He said turning red. I laughed.

"Don't leave Jacob!" I said.

"I didn't even move Leah"

"I knew that" I giggled. "Just don't go anywhere, ever!" I said, "Never, ever, _ever_, leave me!"

"I won't"

"Good!"

...

....

.....

"Ya know I love you right?" I asked.

"Uh... no I didn't know that" I gasped

"I love you sooo much!" I exclaimed. Our conversation kind of went on like that. Soon I fell asleep.

A little while later I woke up, all traces of Valium were gone from my system. I remembered everything that I had said.

..Idiot.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Sorry it was so short, I will write more so heres a scale:**

**If i get,**

**5 reviews a short chapter**

**10 a medium chapter**

**15 a long chapter**

**16 or more, and a long chapter that will be posted by tomorrow at 6:00**

**So you decide, what do you want?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Docter

**Hey guys! as promised, you get a SHORT chapter because you only sent 5-9 reviews.**

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

9._Doctor_

_Leah_

I sat there staring at the ceiling of the Cullen mansion. I was thinking of what a complete idiot I was for agreeing to taking Valium. I was thinking about the immense pain that I was in, and I was thinking about how I would never be able to face Jacob again.

I probably killed any kind of friendship that we had.

I heard Carlisle enter the room.

"So how are you feeling Leah?" He asked seriously.

"I feel fine!" I lied, "Can I go home now?"

"Tell the truth Leah, this is serious." He said.

"Why don't you get your mind-raping son to tell you?" Carlisle sighed.

"She feels horrible, she probably can't walk." Shut up! no one asked you! I yelled in my mind. I knew he could hear me.

"Well you should definitely be very sore but other then that, one of your pack should be able to take you downstairs. You should stay here until tomorrow just in case." Carlisle stated, "But you can't phase for the next three days."

"Three days?!" I exclaimed. "And I have to stay here?!" Haven't I suffered enough? Edward chuckled. I hate you, I thought to him.

"Edward, can you call Jacob to carry her down stairs?" Edward nodded and left. A few seconds later Jacob came. He picked me up slowly, trying not to hurt me. He started going down stairs.

"Nothing I said up there meant anything!" I hissed.

"Thats just what you keep telling yourself" He said, he put me on the ground so I was standing. I didn't even have a chance to respond before I was bombarded by Seth and a lot of little kids.

"Lee, you okay?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Woah what happened to you?!" one of the pups asked.

"That son of a-" I remembered that I didn't want to cuss in front of them, "-A monkey, attacked me!" Jacob laughed, I scowled.

"And you survived! Did you fight!?" Another pup exclaimed, He phased right then out of excitement. I laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that its really short but thats your fault, I was really disappointed with the amount of reviews so I'm raising the bar.**

**1-5 no chapter**

**5-9 very short chapter (like a paragraph summery about what happened.)**

**10-14 short chapter(same length as this one)**

**15-19 Medium chapter**

**20+ long chapter (like double this one)**

**I know its hard but if everyone who reads this fic reviews, then you will reach it in a very short amount of time. I know, so if you want more, review chances are that other people will review too. =)**

**Thanks**

**-Nikki**


	10. Note

**10. A/N**

**Dear reviewers, thank you so much for your great reviews.**

**Thanks to,**

_Bananna18_

_ari11990_

_Ems_

_Jada91_

_Rougue Assasin_

_LeahBlackILoveWerewolves_

_MrsBLaCKwifeY_

_BreyonnaMorgan_

_Tabitha_

_Emma_

_Emily_

_LoveIt123_

_Some1 who likes to read_

_vvvvvvvvvv_

_Sabrina00_

_VampireNick009_

_Natasha_

_xtapx_

_BLACKWATER4EVER_

_Stephie_

_CaptureTheDream_

_He-will-never-know_

_Luv4ed_

_TwilightfreakizoidOMG_

_Wolfwriter101_

_2random_

_blackwater_

**I loved your great reviews, thanx alot.**

**-Nikki**

**********************************************************************************************

**Dear non-reviewers,**

**The last chapter got like 8 or 9 reviews and I really don't want to give you a paragraph chapter, its a waste of my time.**

**I know that your going to be unhappy but I enjoy writing and I'm going to keep on writing but if you aren't going to review than I don't need to waste my time posting chapters.**

**Seriously, review. **

**I need at least 15 reviews to keep going.**

**-Nikki**


	11. Sorry

**Hey I'm really sorry about this....**

**Well I don't want to write this twice so I'm only gonna write one...**

**Well... my laptop broke so I called costco but they don't sell it any more so they won't fix it so I called the company and sent my computer in and it hasn't come in yet... but it should come soon.**

**Well I have no Ideas for Abnormal so you need to review and give me some ideas**

**I do have some ideas for the other one.**

**I will update soon so be looking forward to that**

**REVIEW!**

**-Nikki**


	12. Mall

**Hi! My computer just got back so I can write another chapter!**

12._Mall_

_Leah_

I finished healing and life went sort of back to normal...

I can't say the same for Sam though. Jake and Seth went back to beat him up.

The pups got to stay with the Cullens, Esme, Alice and surprisingly Rosalie really enjoyed taking care of them.

And me and Jake became baby sitters again, actually not really Jake he was more like Nessie's personal slave or something. Whatever she wated he gave her, where ever she wanted to go he drove her. Thats what imprinting does to you. I just tagged along because I had nothing better to do, and Jake was worried about people not liking the idea of a 20 year old with a girl who looks 8.

Well today we were taking her to the mall.

_Renesmee_

Ugh, I had hoped that Leah wouldn't have to acompany my Jacob and I anymore because of the recent events that had occured.

I didn't like her.

We went to my Jacobs car and he let _her _sit in the passengers seat. I sat in the back.

She _always _takes my spot.

Hopefully I could find a way for her to leave while my Jacob and I "Hung Out" at the mall.

We finally got there and my Jacob let me out of the car, we went inside.

"Hey my Jacob?" I asked "May we look for my clothes first?"

"Sure thing."

"And my Jacob, I'm thirsty can you send Leah to get me some lemonade?"

"Sure thing. Wait why Leah?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Umm.... okay I guess...? Uh Leah?"

"What?" She asked, It was like she knew he was going to ask her to do something.

"Can you get Nessie a drink?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"Whatever."

**I'm sorry that chapter was really short, but I can tell you that Leah is gonna meet some one at the Lemonade place, so you could be lookin forward to that....**

**Well heres your question:**

_**In breaking dawn the packs split apart. Sam sends 3 of his wolves to try and get Seth, Leah, and Jacob back. Who were they?**_

**Well send your answer in a review and hopfully you'll get the answer right.**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Nikki**


	13. Competition

** Hi! I'm REALLY sorry! I did not mean to take so long to update! but I'm completley out of ideas. SO........**

**I've decided to have a competition, sort of. YOU can PM me and send me the next chapter. I don't care whats in it, its length or anything. As long as its good. I will pick the winner and they will have the next chapter as theirs. If, by chance you do NOT have a username on fanfiction, then you can put yours in a review... maybe. but I don't want you to though.**

**thanks. **

** Nikki**


End file.
